Why The Chicken Crossed The Road
by justawriter33
Summary: Harry tries to explain the concept of jokes to Luna. One-shot, written for the "This is going to be hilarious" challenge.


**Fun oneshot that I did for a challenge at the Harry Potter Challenge Forum, "This Is Going To Be Hilarious!" I needed a break from long stories, so I did this. First oneshot, actually, that I've ever done here. :D**

**So, read on?**

"Luna, wanna hear a joke?" Harry asked her.

The girl looked up. They were outside the house, and she was sitting down on a bench, so she set down her book and stood up. "A joke?" She cocked her head. "Why not?"

"Okay," Harry said. "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"A chicken?" Luna said. "...it's head was full of nargles?"

"No," Harry said. "You're supposed to say, 'I don't know'. Then I say, 'to get to the other side.' Let's try this again, Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"I don't know," Luna said obediently, "but I'm fairly sure that it's head was full of nargles, or it was running away from the Blibbering Humdinger."

"You know what?" Harry said. "Let's try a knock-knock joke. Knock-knock."

Luna stared at him.

"This is the part where you say, 'Who's there?'" Harry explained.

"But I can see you," Luna said.

"Yes, but...pretend that there's a door," Harry said, a smile threatening his mouth. "Knock-knock."

"Hello there, Harry," Luna said, affixing a warm smile on her face. "It's great to see you. How are you?"

Harry stared at her.

"I believe that you should answer," Luna said.

Harry started laughing. "Okay," he said between laughs. "There's a door. Pretend that I'm knocking on it, and you have to open it."

"...Alright," Luna said.

"Finally!" Harry said. "Knock-knock."

Luna twisted in the air before her and then pretended to open the door. "Why hello there Harry!" she said. "It's so nice to see you!"

"No!" Harry said. "Alright...let's go back to the chicken joke."

"But it makes no sense!" Luna said. "You know, if the nargles are chasing the chicken, maybe I should give it a gurdyroot. It'll help a lot."

"No!" Harry said once again. "Okay. Let's try it again with a different approach. There is a road. You are the chicken. This is a hilarious joke, and a bunch of guys are watching you. Why. Did. You. Cross. The. Road?"

Luna thought for a second. "Wait for a second," she said. "I'll be right back."

And Harry was left, mystified, in the dust. Ron and Hermione came outside too. "What's up, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I'm trying to explain the concept of a joke," Harry said. "But Luna doesn't seem to get it."

Hermione smiled. "I know," she said. "Luna's funny like that. But where did she go? She not so rude that she would just leave you."

Just then, Luna appeared from the side of the house, dressed in a chicken suit. "Okay guys, I've got my chicken suit on and I'm going to cross the road. This is going to be hilarious!" She looked so proud, standing there in her scruffy yellow chicken suit, that Harry just stared.

And then started laughing.

Luna took no notice at all, and started to walk down the street. People stared to look at that crazy girl in the chicken suit who was walking across the street. Cars whirled to a stop, honking, and people swore at her to get out of the way. Finally, she reached the other side, whirled around and walked back to Harry. There was a displeased look on her face.

"You were incorrect, Harry. The chicken crossed the road because of a silly joke. And there wasn't anything on the other side!"

"Well," Harry said. "The blibbering humdinger wasn't chasing it, though."

"That's where you're still incorrect," Luna said serenely. "Have fun running." Humming a song and apparently happy again, she waltzed into the house. Harry stared after her.

"What on earth do you think she means?" Hermione asked.

Suddenly, there was an alien sound. Hermione looked and they all screamed. There was an alien spaceship heading towards them! "IT'S THE BLIBBERING HUMDINGER!" they shouted and then all ran away.

* * *

Timmy and Roy ran into the yard to get their remote-control 'alien spaceship.' "Who do you think those kids were? They didn't know what a remote-controlled spaceship was!"

"I dunno," Roy said slowly, the information sinking into his thick brain. "What'dya think a Blibbering Humdinger is?"

**Review?**


End file.
